Najarin Gets to Teach
by Elememtal1000
Summary: As a punishment, Najarin has to give Aivenna mugic lessons. A request from Young Takinom.


**Chapter one**

Najarin the High Muge of the Overworld was _not_ lost in the palace with seemingly endless corridors and far too many rooms to count.

"I swear, none of these doors were here since the last time I came to a meeting." said the old Muge as he made another wrong turn.

He had just finished a meeting with Maxxor and other Overworlder higher ups in the political ranks. The meeting had ended about half an hour ago and Najarin had not wanted to stay at the castle for very long, but at this rate he would be spending the night here.

He wasn't lost though, because the great High Muge would never become lost in the Overworld palace, a place that he had even helped to design himself years ago. Nope, he was not lost. He was just having problems in figuring out where he was at. That didn't mean he was lost. No Sir certainly not lost! At least that was what Najarin was thinking.

"Who put this wall here?!" Najarin said in a demanding voice even though no one was around to answer him. He turned around to go back the way he came and hopefully find his way out. At this point he was half tempted to just open a widow and fly out.

"Hey Najarin!" a familiar voice called out, "Are you looking for someone? I'd be glad to help." Tom asked.

Any other time the Muge would have been grateful for the offer, but this was different. Najarin had been in the castle countless times, but he has never had this much trouble in finding his way around. Najarin knew what the cause of it was, but he would never admit to it.

"I know where I am going." he lied and continued to walk away with a huff. Tom just looked at him. He hadn't asked Najarin if he knew where he was going, but with Najarin it was possible that he had just read his mind again. Which has happened more times than Tom could count, but still with Najarin getting older Tom wouldn't have been too surprised if he were only denying the obvious.

Tom continued to follow Najarin to wherever he was going, becoming more and more aware of Najarin's confusion as the muge did his best to hold his tongue.

"What's that?" Tom asked innocently, pointing to two very large doors. Najarin thought for a moment, unable to remember ever seeing them.

Not wanting to admit that he didn't know, Najarin calmly yet seriously offered "Why don't we go see for ourselves?"

"Seriously?" Tom asked. It was a rare thing that a Chaotic player actually gets permission to explore the famous Overworld castle.

Najarin nodded.

Tom rushed to the doors, eager to explore his hero's home. Najarin followed, watching Tom too see everything the human did, knowing that if there was anything interesting, the boy would find it.

The place looked like some sort of guest chambers for the higher-ups. Not thinking anything of it, Tom scanned the place. Najarin smiled for a second at how exited Tom was about finding a new hallway to explore, although it didn't seem like anything special at the moment.

They continued on, with Tom exploring every room and Najarin waiting in the doorway, still not sure if where they were, but growing more uncomfortable with each moment.

"Perhaps you should explore some other location." Najarin suggested "You may find something more useful elsewhere."

"No thanks," Tom said, not noticing Najarin's meaning behind his words "I'm not done exploring this one."  
Must I always be exact with him? Najarin thought.

Tom quickly explored the next few rooms, making his way to the end of the hall. These doors were bigger and had an elegant design. They were different from the others. They almost had a homey feel to it, unlike the other doors of the castle, which were made to be more businesslike than anything else.

Najarin's instincts begin to ring warning balls in his head once he saw the doors, Tom was going towards.

"Now, Tomas, I don't think you should go any farther." Najarin warned.

"Aw, come on Najarin." Tom said, now having his hands on both of the door-handles. "Where's your sense of adventure? There could be something totally awesome behind these doors."

"Wait Tom!" Najarin shouted, trying to stop the young Chaotic player, but it was too late.

Tom practically burst throw the doors, exited for whatever Overworld treasures would be hiding behind the doors, but instead of him finding a cool new mugic or battle gear, he saw something that made his jaw drop and his eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

There setting on a green sofa was the Ruler of the Overworld, Maxxor and one of the strongest Overworld warriors, Intress, kissing each other!

Tom and Najarin were shocked at the sight. Of course, there were many rumors of the two being in love, but to actually see proof of the rumors being true was a sight to behold.

Maxxor and Intress stopped when they heard the door open. Tom thought that the saying 'a deer caught in headlights' was the perfect thing to describe the two warriors.

"My this is . . . awkward." Najarin said, breaking the silence.

"Najarin! Tom! What are you doing here?!" Maxxor demanded, standing up.

"We were umm, just," Tom mumbled, not sure what to say.

Najarin stepped in and said: "Forgive us for intruding, but I found Tom wondering around the castle lost and I decided to help him find his way out, but he wouldn't listen."

Tom wanted to call Najarin out on his lie, but he was still too freaked out at what he saw. He has seen fan drawings of Maxxor and Intress kissing before, and many thought the two were together, but hearing and seeing the real thing was another story.

"You two will never speak of this again." Intress stated, her eyes narrowed like a cat's when it sees an enemy. She didn't ask, she said it like it was a fact that you couldn't argue against. And if you did then there would be _consequences_.

"Yes Ma'am." Both Najarin and Tom said.

"Well, if that's all then I'll be on my way." Najarin said as he turned to leave.

"Don't think you're not getting any punishment for this old friend." Maxxor said. Najarin froze, a look of disbelieve across his face. "That goes for you too Tom." Maxxor added. Tom gulped, trying to swallow down his fear.


End file.
